Nightwing
Nightwing & Batgirl is third series of Robin & Batgirl. Season 1-This episode focuses on the Green Lantern storyline,where Atrocitus gathered all of Green Lantern's adversaries and summon them one by one to defeat him. 1.The Great Iniquity-Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman,Flash and Wonder Woman gathered to stop the Iniquity Collective in their return. 2.Zamaron Invasion-Nightwing and Batgirl team up with Green Lantern and Guy Gardner to stop Star Sapphire and the Zamarons. 3.The Marriage of the Bat-Batman and Talia al Ghul are finally getting married. 4.Desperately-Atrocitus strikes back,and this time he summoned Despero. 5.A Sinister Scheme-Atrocitus summons Hector Hammond,Doctor Polaris,and Sinestro to attack Green Lantern Corps and invade Oa,Green Lantern's planet. 6.Time to Fear-Atrocitus summons Parallax to attack Green Lantern.When Parallax induced fear on him the heroes needed Zatanna's help to counter the fear inducing magic. 7.A Trio of Disaster-Atrocitus now summons Major Disaster,Sportsmaster,and Puppeteer. 8.Getting Into the Green Lantern-As Green Lantern is almost able to figure out the mastermind behind the alliance of his enemies,Atrocitus now summons Goldface,Javelin,and Solomon Grundy to attack the Green Lantern. 9.A Great Savage-Atrocitus now summons Vandal Savage next. 10.This Miracle of Yours-Nightwing and Batgirl teams up with Mr. Miracle as Doctor Bedlam strikes again,taking captive of people in his Lair of No Miracles.Would they be able to stop Doctor Bedlam and get through his lair? 11.Circus Life-As Nightwing gets to know Batgirl's father more,the more trust Nightwing gets.But when the Rupert Thorne,Tony Zucco,Kabuki Twins,and Catwoman strike the Old Circus,it's time Nightwing returns to his familiar thing. 12.The Right Hand of Atrocitus-As Atrocitus runs out of allies to summon and capture Green Lantern,he now summons his right hand,Evil Star.Will the heroes succeed in stopping Evil Star? 13.For The Man Who Has Nothing-It is Booster Gold's birthday,but when Nightwing,Batgirl,Plastic Man,and Zatanna went to his headquarters,he was nowhere to be seen,then Skeets told them Booster Gold was kidnapped by Hush.Will they be able to save Booster Gold? 14.Surrender to Me, Part 1-Atrocitus threatened Green Lantern that if he does not surrender sooner or later he will destroy planet Earth. 15.Surrender to Me, Part 2-Green Lantern surrenders for the safety of his fellow Green Lanterns. Season 2-Half of the season was focused on Hawkgirl's foes story arc and the other half on Martian Manhunter story arc. 16.Misunderstandings-While on a mission to stop Black Mask,Nightwing and Batgirl had some misunderstandings.Will they be able to get over this and stop him? 17.The Monocle's Revenge-Paran Dul,manipulated by Hath-Set,summoned the Monocle,Lion-Mane,and Copperhead to attack Hawkgirl and extract revenge on her. 18.A Matter of Fact-Paran Dul summoned Matter Master,Tigress,and Fadeaway Man to capture Hawkgirl. 19.A Great Inferno-Ma'alefa'ak,J'onn J'onzz's brother,summons Fernus and Human Flame to create an inferno in Detroit.Can Nightwing,Batgirl,and the Justice League Detroit stop them? 20.The Lost Daughter-Nyssa Raatko,Ra's al Ghul's lost daughter,wanted revenge against her father after he left her in a concentration camp in Auschwitz.Could Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman,Talia al Ghul,and Elongated Man stop this war and save Ra's al Ghul? 21.V.U.L.T.U.R.E.-Ma'alefa'ak this time summons V.U.L.T.U.R.E., a trio of Martian Manhunter's foes.Can Nightwing,Batgirl,Martian Manhunter and Kate Spencer stop them? 22.A Flashy Mission-Nightwing,Batgirl,Flash,and Black Canary are on a mission to stop the Rogues and Professor Zoom in attacking Central City. 23.Gordanians' Return-Gordanians had once again returned to invade Earth and it's up to Nightwing,Batgirl,Hawkman,and Hawkgirl to stop them. 24.A Man's Shadow-Paran Dul this time summons Shadow Thief to attack the Hawkgirl. 25.Scorched-Ma'alefa'ak summons Scorch this time,to attack Martian Manhunter.But later,Scorch reforms. 26.When White Martians Attack-White Martians suddenly attacked the Justice League in the Watchtower and it's up to Nightwing,Batgirl,Martian Manhunter,and Kate Spencer to save them. 27.Oh Brother,Where Art Thou-Ma'alefa'ak decided to just simply show up and attack Martian Manhunter. 28.New Brand of Justice-It was New Year,when the Secret Society attacked the Watchtower.They must stop them before 12 midnight. 29.Blackfire Backfires-Paran Dul sent Blackfire,Gentleman Ghost,and Golden Eagle this time to capture the Hawkgirl. 30.The Priest Within-Paran Dul now just decides to challenge Hawkgirl to a battle of authority over Thanagaria.Whoever wins will became new queen of Thanagar.But,she doesn't know that there's a bigger threat ahead.Who is this new threat? Season 3 This season focuses on Wonder Woman story arc. 31.The Olympus Wars-Circe caused a huge war on Olympus and it's up to Wonder Woman,Nightwing,and Batgirl to stop it. 32.Lab Rat-Poison Ivy kidnapped Talia al Ghul,Nightwing,and Batgirl and blackmailed Batman into becoming a lab rat on her experiment to turn Gotham City into a forest.What could he do to stop her? 32.The Arkham Asylum Journey-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Mr. Terrific ventured the depths of Arkham Asylum. 34.United As One-Cheetah gathered all of Wonder Woman's enemies and formed an alliance.She summoned Professor Menace and Dr. Cyber to capture Wonder Woman. 35.Mad Wonderland-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Metamorpho fell under an acid trip 36.The Captive-Baroness von Gunther and Superwoman was sent by Cheetah and they kidnapped Wonder Girl.It's up to Nightwing,Batgirl,and Wonder Woman to save them. 37.Most Wanted-Nightwing,Batgirl,Fire and Ice are sent by Justice League to capture the Intergang,one of Justice League's most wanted villains. 38.A Gigantic Problem-Cheetah summoned Giganta this time to capture Wonder Woman. 39.Batman of Zur-En-Arrh-Nightwing,Batgirl,Catwoman,and Batman met another Batman from a distant planet named Zur-En-Arrh.Is he a friend or a foe? 40.Our Territory, Not Yours!-Two-Face led a group of villains as he take on a territorial war with the Falcones and Maronis,while taking his revenge on the Grand Jury.Could Batman,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Steel stop the territorial wars and and Two-Face's revenge at the same time? 41.Birth of A New Robin-A teenager named Jason Todd got his parents killed by Killer Croc.At the same time,Deadshot led a jailbreak of B-list villains such as Calendar Man,Clayface,Mad Hatter,Killer Moth,and others.Batman thought of Jason Todd as a new protege and saw his potentials,so he trained him to become the new Robin.Talia,Nightwing,Batgirl,and B'wana Beast went to stop Deadshot and his gang.While Batman waits for the right time,for Jason Todd to avenge his parents' death. 42.What Makes A Hero?-A retelling of Nightwing and Batgirl's origins,how they've become the world's most famous sidekicks,and how they've learned to fight crime without Batman. 43.The Eye of the Cheetah, Part 1-Cheetah sent some of her henchmen to spy on Wonder Woman. 44.The Eye of the Cheetah, Part 2-After her plan of summoning her allies one by one has been a complete failure,she told them to spread attacks all throughout United States.Wonder Woman,Nightwing,and Batgirl called for the help of Justice League.Can they stop all these attacks? 45.The Eye of the Cheetah, Part 3-Cheetah has captured all the heroes and they now fought the final battle in their hideout. Season 4 46.Lost A Hand-Black Manta summons Charybdis,the person responsible for cutting off Aquaman's left hand.Could Aquaman have revenge? 47.Gone Fishing-Black Manta summons Fisherman to dispatch Aquaman. 48.Starro Night-Starro is on the loose,and it's up to the Aquaman and the Justice League on defeating this giant starfish. 49.Triumvirate of Terror-Black Manta summons the Awesome Threesome. 50.Ocean Waves-Black Manta summons Ocean Master. 51.The Fishing Joke-In the Batcave,Batman saw a bath tub mysteriously appear in his bathroom,but decides to take a bath in it anyway.But,he was sucked by the bath tub's hole and transported to Atlantis.Alfred asked Nightwing,Batgirl,and Talia al Ghul's help.But there,they faced a new foe of Aquaman.Meanwhile,Joker and Harley Quinn are out in the Atlantic Ocean fishing,but with laugh gas infected worms used as bait.Could they stop the Deep Six and Joker at the same time? 52.The Manta's Contract, Part 1-Deathstroke was summoned by Black Manta to capture Aquaman and take down the Justice League. 53.The Manta's Contract, Part 2-The Justice League rose up from defeat and save Aquaman from Deathstroke and Black Manta. 54.A Magical Return-The Magic Gang regrouped,and returned to wreak havoc in Gotham City. 55.The Bottom-Tiers-While the Justice League's top tier members are captured,and the second and third-tiers of the League are on a mission in a remote island,it's time Nightwing,Batgirl,and the bottom-tier Leaguers saved the Justice League's core members. 56.Wizardry in the Sea-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Aquaman fought Merdo the Wizard. 57.The Piracy-Black Manta summoned The Scavenger,who seeks to steal all of Atlantis' treasure. 58.The Castle of the Kobra-Black Manta summons Kobra to capture Aquaman this time. 59.Atlantis Has Fallen, Part 1-Black Manta overthrew Aquaman and took control of Atlantis. 60.Atlantis Has Fallen, Part 2-Aquaman defeats Black Manta to go back to his rightful rule at Atlantis. Season 5 This season focuses on the Catwoman story arc. 61.Black Flashed-A mysterious villain appears,so it's up to Nightwing,Batgirl,Flash,Kid Flash,and Geezer Flash to save Central City from this. 62.Catnapped-Nightwing and Batgirl fell into Catwoman's trap,and it's up to Batman to save them. 63.A Cat in Trouble-Catwoman is kidnapped by Team Penguin,so Nightwing,Batman,and Batgirl must save her. 64.The Missing Bat-Batman is kidnapped by Joker,so Nightwing,Batgirl,and Catwoman must save him. 65.The Crow Has Been Scared-In an experiment gone wrong,Scarecrow accidentally turned into a monster called Scarebeast. 66.On the Verge-Planet Master wasn't really considered that much of a threat,before he has laid hands on a NASA spacecraft and decided to conquer planet Saturn.It's up to Nightwing,Batgirl,and Blue Beetle to stop him. 67.Be-Knighted-Nightwing,Batgirl,Shining Knight,and Winged Victory must stop Tala,Merlyn,White Knight,Constantine Drakon and Count Vertigo in invading Bristol. 68.The Missing Island-After Gypsy finished a mission with the Justice League,she returned to the location of her home,only to find that Gypsy Island was gone.She asked Nightwing,Batgirl,Dr. Fate,and the Justice League Dark for help. 69.Children of Ares-Ares comes to Earth,and summons his children to wreak havoc.Could Nightwing,Batgirl,and the Justice League defeat them? 70.Split Personality-Nightwing,Batgirl, and Catwoman discover a new villain,White Rabbit,who is causing destruction throughout Gotham. Will they be able to stop her in her crimes? 71.Halloween in Gotham-It's Halloween in Gotham,and Nightwing,Batgirl,and Catwoman must rid Gotham City of Scarecrow and other villains. 72.Justice Ball-The Legion of Doom has returned,and kidnapped the U.S. President.Lex Luthor said the only way they'll give him back is playing a game of basketball(or justiceball).Could the Justice League win? 73.Rise of Anarky-Nightwing and Batgirl team up with Catwoman to stop Anarky from wreaking havoc in Gotham. 74.The Gotham Chronicles: City at War-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Catwoman must stop multiple gang wars spread over Gotham. 75.A Conspiracy of Owls-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Catwoman finally pulled the strings together and found out that all the villains Catwoman had run into all worked under one command. What could this organization be? Season 6 76.Wild Gotham-Cheetah has gathered Mr. Freeze,Penguin,and Poison Ivy,and some other animal themed enemies of Nightwing and Batgirl to turn Gotham City into a forest and some other parts into a snowy land.It's up to Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman,and Vixen to stop their plan. 77.Flowers and Fishnets-Batman has gotten into a weird love triangle with Black Canary and Green Arrow,and it's up to Nightwing and Batgirl to solve this and stop Cupid. 78.Stolen Identities, Part 1-Nightwing fell into a trap set up by Hush,and Hush examined his face to perform a routine surgery on his own face to steal his identity.Batgirl and Huntress searched for him and split ways.But,Batgirl ends up being captured as well,and Hush performed a routine surgery on her wife,th Ventriloquist's face,to look like her and the two would commit crimes while using Nightwing and Batgirl's identities to frame them.Huntress would take on the mantle of Batgirl and will try to stop Hush.But,Hush manipulated other villains to distract her. 79.Stolen Identities, Part 2-After a battle with the Nightwing and Batgirl impostors,Blue Beetle and Huntress,working as Nightwing and Batgirl,are mistaken and arrested.However,they are bailed out of prison when Bruce Wayne came and paid their fine.Now,Blue Beetle and Huntress will continue their journey.Can they take down Hush and save all the lives he's put in danger? 80.Where is Justice?-White Martians captured the founding members of Justice League,and shapeshifted as them.Can Nightwing,Batgirl,Dr. Light,and the Teen Titans stop the White Martians and inform the world that they are aliens disguised? 81.The Hard Goodbye-Robin was put on his greatest mission yet,while Batman was busy on a Justice League mission.He is set to stop Joker from blowing up Gotham Times Square. 82.Batman Revenge Squad-Nightwing,Batgirl,Rocket Red,and S.T.R.I.P.E. must stop a Batman Revenge Squad formed by Deathstroke,and protect Batman from them. 83.Nightwing: R.I.P.-The Black Glove plans to take revenge on Nightwing. 84.The Path to Salvation-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Crimson Fox stumbled upon an underground temple,where they saw brainwashed homeless people worshipping whom they call their "Messiah".While exploring through the Underworld,they fell onto the hands of the "Messiah".Who could this be,and could they stop him? 85.The Red Hood's Purge, Part 1-A new vigilante has come to Gotham.It was Jason Todd,who came back from the dead,as Red Hood.He vows to rid Gotham of every single one of its freaks,through the most brutal ways. 86.The Red Hood's Purge, Part 2-Batman,Nightwing,and Batgirl looked for answers about how Jason Todd has come back from the grave,while looking to end all of his madness. 87.Flamboyant-A new fiery villain has emerged in Gotham, and it's up to Nightwing,Batgirl,and Firestorm to stop him. 88.Fatal Terror-The Fatal Five have returned to Earth, and this time they are determined to take down the Justice League once and for all. 89. 90. Season 7 This episode focuses on the "Two Sides of Justice" story arc,where we see both sides of the Justice League. 91.Peace Treaty-Nightwing,Batgirl,and Superman made a peace treaty with Kalibak for them to stop their invasion of planet Earth.However,Darkseid does not like and would still continue with his plan. 92.Escalation-Darkseid continues with his plan to test this "peace treaty" with Superman. 93.War of the Worlds-The war between Superman and Darkseid's forces continues. 94.Oppression-Saving the world from Darkseid's forces turned Superman into a power-mad,oppressive dictator. 95.Evil is Strengthened-With the help of Lex Luthor,Superman created supersoldiers.He also strictly enforced gun and cigarette ban and set curfew to be followed by countries.Now,he and his new supersoldiers wipe all of the rogues from every country in every continent.And it looks like many villains are loving this new Superman and he agreed to make them his allies. 96.The Guardians Awaken-The Guardians of the Universe are alerted by the Teen Titans to interfere in the regime of Superman.While Superman and Batman's forces are still fighting 97.The Trial of Superman-Superman was sent to Oa by the Guardians for trial. 98.Out of Control-Looks like the trial by the Guardians are of no use against the tyranny of Superman. 99.Demon Unleashed-Raven unleashed his father,the demon Trigon into Earth to ask help in stopping the uncontrollable Superman but he was no help. 100.Hocus Pocus-After Trigon failed to end Superman,the Insurgency now asked help from the Justice League Dark to stop Superman and his regime. 101.One Last Stand-The Gods of Olympus are troubled due to Superman who dare thinks he is a god.The Gods of Olympus choose no side between the Regime or Insurgency.They wanted to interfere with the two factions. 102.Leaving Earth-Superman was forced by Zeus to leave Earth,and he did as commanded.But the Highfather interfered and told the Greek gods to banish from this world of mortals and brought Superman back.Superman realized everything he has done was wrong and abolished all the laws he made in the past. 103.To Never Kill, Part 1-Batman starts to question his own moral code. 104.To Never Kill, Part 2-Batman finally decides to take down most of his villains for good. 105.To Finally Kill-Batman finally kills the Joker. 106.Trauma-Batman now has to live with a trauma after killing the Joker,and all the other villains. 107.Batman, Forever in the Books-Gotham City celebrates the Batman dedication day and he makes a speech.